


Dumped

by FBGM



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drunk!Jeremy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBGM/pseuds/FBGM
Summary: Jeremy gets his heart broken and Michael tries to help.





	1. Chapter 1

Michael

     Jeremy had been dating Chloe’s friend Cameron for almost four months. It had been going great. At least, that’s what Michael heard. Every. Single. Day. But he dealt with it because after everything, Jeremy deserved someone to make him happy. Even if that person wasn’t who Michael was hoping it would be.

     “Hey Jer.” Jeremy was waiting for Michael outside his class like he did every day. At least with this girl, unlike with the squip, Jeremy still made time for him. Not that it said much that they still talked during school. Cameron was Chloe’s friend from elementary school. She didn’t go to the same school as them now. “Need a ride home today?” He knew the answer.

     “Nah. Cam’s taking me.” Jeremy got a soft smile on his face. “She wants to hang out just us.”

     “When doesn’t she?” Michael mumbled. Cameron wasn’t exactly a group hang out kinda person.

     “What?”

     “Uh, I said sounds fun.”

     “Yeah.” Jeremy bounced on his toes as he waited for Michael to drop his stuff off in his locker. “Plus, my dad’s gone for the weekend for work so maybe she’ll stay over.”

     “Nice.” Gag.

     Jeremy knew Michael wasn’t exactly fond of Cameron. But he thought it was because well, she was kind of a bitch. But then, so was Chloe and they all still liked her.

     They walked into the cafeteria and Michael busied himself talking to Rich. He heard the giggles coming from the girls as Jeremy relayed his story to them.

     “Oh my gosh Jeremy!” Christine punched him in the shoulder. “That’s so big! You have to update us as soon as she leaves!”

     “Hell, update us while she’s there.” Brooke squealed.

     Michael mentally slammed his head into the table. Rich caught his eye and patted his shoulder.

 

     Michael drove home alone. He played video games alone in his basement until dinner time. It was then that his moms told him they were going out for date night.

     “Why don’t you go over to Jeremy’s?”

     “Jeremy has plans.” Michael sulked.

     “Aw.” His mom ruffled his hair. “Well maybe you can hang out with one of your other friends.”

     Michael continued pouting.

     “Or go mope in the basement and order a pizza.” She shrugged and fluffed her hair in the mirror.

     Michael felt his phone buzz and saw a text from Christine.

**` From Christine :P: hey you might wanna check on J...`**

**` To Christine :P: what happened? Where is he???`**

**` From Christine :P: he’s at home. It’s just... I think he should tell u`**

**` To Christine :P: well he clearly didn’t want to `**

**` From Christine :P: he really wants to. He just knows you’ll say i told u so. He needs you right now Michael. Please? I know you’re gonna go anyway`**

     Michael cursed Christine for knowing him so well. He sent her another text saying he’d head over.

     “Mom!” Michael called up the stairs.

     “What?” Two voices called.

     “Turns out Jeremy’s plans got cancelled so I am gonna go over there. I’ll probably sleep over.”

     “Okay.”

     “See you tomorrow love you!”

     “Love you both!” Michael called before practically running for the door.

 

     Michael knocked on Jeremy’s door. The lights were off everywhere except the living room. He heard shuffling and then a click as the door unlocked.

     Jeremy was in his pajamas, a half empty bottle of wine dangled from his left hand. He nodded at Michael before returning to the living room where he collapsed onto the couch.

     “Where the hell did you get wine?” Michael asked, following Jeremy after locking the door behind him.

     “Dad’s got a ton of alcohol.” He mumbled.

     “Uh huh. And why are you drinking it?”

     “We broke up.” Jeremy sniffed.

     “Oh. Jer I’m so sorry.” Michael scooted closer, reaching for the bottle but Jeremy held it out of his reach.

     “Yeah ’m sure you’re thrrrilled!” Jeremy slurred.

     “What?” Michael was hurt. “Jeremy how could you think that? I would never be happy that you got broken up with.”

     “I didn’t.” Jeremy took a long swig from the bottle.

     “What do you mean?”

     “I did the breaking. You were right. She’s a bitch.”

     “Jeremy what happened?” Michael frowned.

     “She _SLEPT_ with her ex!” Jeremy yelled. He stood up and started pacing around the room, wobbling violently. Michael followed close enough to catch him if he fell. Jeremy returned to the couch and sank onto it. “She said it was just once. Then she said it was only twice.”

     Jeremy’s eyes were watering.

     “Jer-“

     “So, in the end it was three times! And I didn’t even tell you the best part! She wasn’t dumping me. She wanted us to be honest in our relationship. She wanted me to forgive her. Ha!” He laughed and then hiccupped.

     “So, you dumped her.” Michael was proud of Jeremy despite his current state.

     “Bingo.” He pointed the wine bottle at Michael. Then, he started crying. “What’s wrong with me Michael? Why aren’t I good enough?”

     “Okay give me this.” Michael took the wine bottle from Jeremy and set in on the table where he now noticed there was another nearly empty bottle. “Come here.” He pulled Jeremy into his chest and rubbed his back.

     “Why am I not-“

     “Shh. You are enough. She was a bitch. She didn’t deserve you okay Jer? You’re amazing. You deserve someone who can see that.” He brushed a hand through Jeremy’s hair. “It wasn’t your fault okay? You’re awesome. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

     Jeremy shifted and looked up at Michael. Then, he leaned forward. Their lips barely brushed before Michael pulled back. Jeremy’s eyes widened.

     “Fuck! I’m sorry Michael.” His eyes spilled over again. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have…”

     “No. It’s okay Jer. It’s just that you’re drunk and heart broken. You don’t know what you want right now.”

     “Yes, I do.” Jeremy shook his head. “I know what I’m thinking. And I want my best friend to comfort me.”

     “Comfort you?” Michael’s heart sank into his stomach. He took a breath and stood up. “That is exactly why this is a bad idea.”

     “No!” Jeremy groaned and reached for the wine bottle again. “You know that’s not what I meant Michael god. Look. I’m not that drunk.” This statement was discredited by the fact that Jeremy was leaning sharply to one side. “I know what I’m saying. We’d be good together Michael.”

     “Jeremy we can talk about this later when you’re sober.”

     “I wanna talk about it now.” Jeremy pouted.

     “If you really mean what you’re saying then we can talk tomorrow.”

     “If you were my friend we’d talk now.”

     “You aren’t going to want this anymore tomorrow Jeremy.”

     “You should go.” Jeremy stood up suddenly and marched toward the door. He downed the rest of the bottle and then used it to point at the door.

     “Jeremy.”

     “No! You should go Michael. I want you to leave! Just leave me alone!” He was crying again.

     Michael sighed and walked to the door.

     “Call me in the morning. And please stop drinking.”

     Jeremy turned and stomped back toward the couch. Michael spotted Jeremy’s car keys on a hook by the door. He pocketed them. Just in case drunk Jeremy got any stupid ideas.


	2. Confrontation

     The door slammed behind Michael and Jeremy dropped his head into his hands. His quiet sobs echoed around the empty house. He didn’t meant to yell at Michael. He didn’t want to fight with him. And he definitely didn’t want him to leave. He curled up on the couch and cried until he passed out.

 

 

     The first thing Jeremy noticed when he woke up was the fact that he was on the couch. The second, was the pounding headache. He groaned as he forced himself to stand up so he could get something to drink. He chugged three cups of water and then filled one more to take back to the couch. He sat down gingerly, trying not to disturb his head. He grabbed his phone off the table. It was about to die but it had one unread message.

**` From Player 1 <3: hey. I hope you feel okay this morning. call me when you wake up. We need to talk.`**

     Jeremy groaned and curled up on the couch once more. Memories came flooding back. He had been as asshole to Michael. Again. And now Michael wanted to talk. Jeremy flipped his phone over and turned on the TV. He couldn’t handle a friendship break up on top of everything else. Suddenly, he remembered why he had been so drunk last night. He and Cameron broke up. The thought now didn’t make him as sad as he remembered being. He felt like he was insignificant sure. He was angry absolutely. But he didn’t feel sad. He realized their relationship hadn’t given him much to mourn the loss of.

     The doorbell rang two hours later. Jeremy was tempted to ignore it but if it was Michael, as he suspected it was, he would just stay out there and keep making noise until Jeremy answered. His suspicions were confirmed when the doorbell rang again as he was making his way over to it.

     “You’re too loud.” He said before his eyes even adjusted to the brightness enough to see Michael.

     “Sorry.” Michael smiled slightly. That was good. “Just wanted to see if you were alive.”

     “Barely.”

     Michael laughed. “I can see that.” He dug in his pocket for a second. “Here.” He dropped a set of keys into Jeremy’s hand. It took Jeremy a second to realize they were his own.

     “What?” His brain couldn’t think of a better question.

     “I took them last night. Just in case dunk Jeremy decided he wanted to drive somewhere.”

     “Oh, thanks.” Michael was good. He was so good.

     “Can I come in?”

     Jeremy sighed but swung the door open further and let Michael in. They sat on the couch in awkward silence. Jeremy felt like he was going to puke. From the anxiety or the hangover, he didn’t know.

     “I’m sorry.” He blurted. He was about to elaborate but Michael interrupted.

     “I’m sorry too.”

     “No.” Jeremy rushed. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn’t have done that and you were right I was drunk and I shouldn’t have just- I mean you don’t owe me anything I totally understand if you just want to be friends or if you don’t want to see me ever again.”

     “Jeremy.” Michael laughed softly. “Come here.” He held out his arms.

     Jeremy stared at him. Michael beckoned with his hands. Jeremy relented and scooted over until he was right next to Michael who wrapped his arms around him.

     “You were extremely drunk last night.”

     “Don’t remind me.”

     “You were drunk and heart broken. I didn’t want you to do something you’d regret when you woke up. I know you needed comfort and I’m sorry I couldn’t give it to you in the way you wanted. But isn’t it better to wake up and not have made everything weird?”

     “That’s debatable.” Jeremy grumbled. Michael laughed. “I wasn’t trying to rebound.” Jeremy added after a minute. “Cameron was a dick. I’m over it. I know I was wasted but I meant what I said last night. We would be good together. I’m over it.”

     “No, you’re not. She was a dick but you’re not over it. You’re still hurting.”

     “But I-“

     “Jeremy.” Michael stopped him. “I’m not rejecting you.”

     “Really? Sure sounds like it.” Jeremy refused to look at Michael but he didn’t move away either.

     “I’m not.” Michael laughed. “I meant what I said last night too. You’re amazing Jer. If you had been sober and happy last night I wouldn’t have stopped you.”

     “So,” Jeremy frowned. “What does that mean then? Where are we?”

     “We’re best friends. Give it a couple weeks. And then, if you’re still interested, I’ll take that kiss. And if not,” He shrugged. “No hard feelings. I understand.”

     “How many weeks?”

     Michael laughed. “See how you feel in a month.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kept the ending short and sweet

     As Jeremy predicted, his feelings didn’t change after a month. He still thought about Michael more than he would’ve liked to admit. He found it easier to not think about Cameron until by the third week he’d all but forgotten about her. But he didn’t forget about his deal with Michael.

     The doorbell rang at midnight. Michael heard his mother walk downstairs and then muffled voices.  
     “No really it’s fine sweetie don’t worry. Go on up.”  
     Two pairs of feet climbed the stairs. One walked off towards the end of the hall where Michael’s parent’s room was. The other paused outside Michael’s door. There was a soft knock.  
     “Jeremy?” Michael squinted at him.  
     “It’s been a month.” And then he was kissing Michael and Michael was trying not to lose his balance. He pulled away to steady himself, laughing.  
     “Wow.”  
     “Oh god. You didn’t change your mind, did you?” Jeremy asked, looking horrified and backing up toward to door.  
     “No.” Michael grabbed his wrist to stop him from sprinting down the stairs. He pulled Jeremy in and closed the door behind them. “I definitely did not change my mind.”  
     He led Jeremy over to the bed and they both sat down. Jeremy fidgeted with the blankets.  
     “You’re sure? I mean, you want this? Not just because you’re sad or lonely. You really want this?”  
     Jeremy nodded. “I really want you. I honestly haven’t even thought about Cameron this past week at all. All I was thinking about was how many more days until you’d believe that I really liked you.” Jeremy’s face flushed.  
     “Okay.” Michael smiled and bumped Jeremy’s shoulder with his own. “I believe you then.”  
     “So, am I allowed to kiss you now?”  
     Michael laughed and pulled Jeremy into him. This time the kiss was softer. Jeremy’s arms wrapped around Michael’s neck and Michael’s hands rested on Jeremy’s hips. He felt Jeremy smile before he pulled away.  
     “I’m glad you made me wait until I was sober.” He laughed.  
     “Me too. This time you don’t smell like alcohol.” Michael wrinkled his nose. “And it feels a hell of a lot more real.”  
     “It is.” Jeremy whispered before he leaned in once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Follow my tumblr @michaelmellonn !


End file.
